


How To Know You're In Love

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Newt realises his feelings, Non-Graphic Violence, Oblivious Newt, Violence, reader gets hurt, saving your friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: When Ben is stung he attacks both Thomas and (Y/N). She Makes sure Thomas gets away and leaves herself in danger from Ben. When Newt sees what's happened to his friend he is forced to confront his feelings for the girl.





	How To Know You're In Love

**(Y/N) POV:**

“Hey (Y/N), you mind showing the greenie here where the fertilizer is?” Newt’s voice startled me out of a heat-induced daydream. Just like everyday since I’d arrived, the Glade was unbearably hot, and I could feel sweat trickling down my back, sticking my thin shirt to my skin. I jumped at the chance to escape to the relative coolness of the deadheads.

“Sure Newt, come on then Thomas,” I glanced over my shoulder to make sure he was following as I started walking towards the deadheads. We walked in companionable silence for the few minutes it took to get there and I could tell Thomas was brimming with unasked questions but mercifully he elected not to speak.

We finally reached George’s grave and Thomas stopped and stared at the admittedly slightly unnerving sight.

“Wha-?”

“Don’t ask, please, it’s not a memory I want to relive,” something in my voice managed to put a damper on his curiosity and he simply turned away while I went to start shovelling fertilizer into the bucket Thomas had brought.

“Oh hey, it’s Ben, right?” I heard Thomas speaking behind me but didn’t bother to look up from my work.

“Are you okay, man? …(Y/N), (Y/N) I think something’s wrong with him.” Thomas’ voice had taken on a frightened edge and I immediately whipped my head round to see what had Thomas so worried. Ben was standing several feet away up a small slope, sweaty and tense with a feral look on his face. His veins stood out against his pale clammy skin and his eyes looked crazed, everything about him set off alarm bells in my head. Thomas was stepping towards him, his brow furrowed in concern. I reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back by the arm so he was behind me.

“Don’t get closer,” I warned him, not taking my eyes off Ben for a moment, “I think he might’ve been stung, he’s dangerous.” Ben let out a growl then, illustrating my point perfectly.

“You shouldn’t be here, neither of you should be here,” he shouted at us as we began to back away like he was a wild animal.

“Ben…hey calm down, we’ll get you help, just calm down.” Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as he let out another growl and started towards us. “Run!” I shouted to Thomas and pushed him back the way we’d come, following close behind.

Unfortunately, Ben had a head start and was faster than us, tackling Thomas and I to the ground within seconds. He focused his attention on Thomas allowing me to escape from under him and I immediately went for the trowel I’d dropped nearby, shouting at Ben and hitting him with it when he shifted his focus to me. The blow stunned him and Thomas was able to get away. I helped him up and we both started running again. I’m not much of a runner and I couldn’t keep up with Thomas’ pace. When he turned and slowed his pace for me I shouted at him to keep going and get help, I knew Ben would catch me soon, but he didn’t have to catch us both.

Thomas raced ahead and I was left alone. I looked behind me and saw Ben only feet away, that same crazed look in his eyes and a small trail of blood running down the side of his face where I’d hit him. A rock lay in my path which I didn’t notice until I tripped on it and went tumbling down the small slope beyond, scratching up the skin on my arms and legs. I got to my feet as soon as the slope ended and started running again, even slower now. It was only a couple of second before Ben was on me.

He tackled me to the ground, making me hit my head on a small rock as I fell. Pain bloomed in my temple and I shouted out as Ben flipped me onto my back, nails digging into my skin. He sat on top of me, knees digging into my stomach and feet pinning down my legs, his weight making it harder to breathe. He brought his face close to mine as he shouted things incoherently at me, his grip on my arms tightening and beginning to draw blood. My head was feeling fuzzy from the blow but I had enough presence of mind to feel around for the rock nearby to try and defend myself. I finally got a grip on it and hit Ben again, under normal circumstances I would have felt terrible about it but it’s amazing the things you can justify when your life’s at stake. I managed to shove him off and almost got to my feet before he grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me back. I tried to kick him off but to no avail as he clawed at my legs, dragging himself up my body until he had me pinned down again, this time pinning down my arms with his knees.

I screamed out for help, praying Thomas was on his way back with the others. My scream was cut short as Ben wrapped his hands around my throat and started to cut off my air supply, all the while screaming at me about how it was my fault and I shouldn’t even be here. I heard the shouts of the other Gladers and running feet heading our way as my vision started fading before finally Ben’s weight was thrown off me and air flooded my lungs again.

***************

**Newt POV:**

The sound of Thomas shouting across the Glade drew my attention from my work. I looked towards the deadheads and saw him running from their shelter, shouting and flailing his arms about to get everyone’s attention. (Y/N) wasn’t with him. I dropped my tools and started jogging over to him along with a number of other gladers.

“Woah Thomas calm down, tell us what’s going on.” Alby had got there first and had grabbed Thomas’ shoulders, attempting to calm him down.

“It’s Ben…he’s…something’s happened to him…and (Y/N)…she’s still out there,” he pointed frantically back into the deadheads, his words were forced out in between panting breaths but we all got the point, (Y/N) was in danger. Everyone gathered immediately took off into the trees, Thomas directing us towards where he’d last seen (Y/N).  

It didn’t take us long to find them. A loud, choked off scream followed by Ben shouting pointed them in the right direction. Ben had (Y/N) pinned beneath him, his hands at her throat and a furious, crazed look on his face. We pulled him off her and held him down as some of the boys attempted to calm him. The second he was off her, (Y/N) sucked in a huge breath, rolling onto her side and coughing as she could finally breathe again. There was blood on her face and down her arms and legs, cuts and nail marks marring her exposed skin. As I looked at her injuries I felt anger rise within me and I turned towards Ben. I was about to start yelling at him when I heard (Y/N)’s rasping voice.

“I…I think he’s…been stung. You…have to…help him.” We all looked at her, a bit surprised by her compassion after what he did to her.

“Okay, lift his shirt,” Alby ordered. Ben pleaded with us not to but Zart did as asked and we all sucked in a breath as we saw the black veins spreading out from a wound in his side. “Put him in the pit, you know what we have to do.”

Everyone’s mood dropped at his words but no one argued. The boys holding Ben down moved to lift him and carried him back out of the deadheads. I turned back to (Y/N) trying to supress my anger. I’m not sure who I was really angry at anymore, Ben had been stung, he’d never have done that to her otherwise, so I couldn’t be mad at him. Maybe I was mad at Thomas for leaving her behind, or maybe at (Y/N) herself for making sure Thomas got away not her. Neither seemed a reasonable source of my rage. I looked down at her. Thomas and Alby were crouched beside her as Jeff checked her injuries and with a start I realised my anger was self-directed. I’d sent her out here. I hadn’t protected her. I’d let her get hurt and I was furious at myself because of it.

This revelation only made me more confused. When had I got so protective of her? When had the thought of her being hurt become such a horrible nightmare? Why was I suddenly feeling jealous as I watched Thomas with his arm around her? As I contemplated these thoughts (Y/N) looked up at me. Our eyes locked and she smiled. I found myself smiling back at her, my mood suddenly lifted at such a simple action. Why did that have such an effect on me?

“Hey Newt, you okay over there?” She asked me as a slight frown graced her pretty face at my unusual silence. Wait, when did I start noticing she was so pretty?

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine. Are you alright?” I went to sit next to her, Alby making room for me as he stood and announced he was going to check on everything back in the Glade. We watched him walk off, shoulders slumping a bit as the weight of what we’d have to do later settled in.

“I’m okay, well I will be anyway. Thomas you good?”

“I’m fine, thanks for helping me by the way.” Thomas forced a smile onto his face and I could tell he was still shaken up.

“No problem, had to keep our little greenie safe, didn’t I?” she grinned tiredly at him and again I couldn’t help but smile too. Upset as I was that she’d got hurt I was so proud of her for helping Thomas. She’s so selfless, that’s just one of the reasons I love her. I froze at the thought. I love her? Is that what this was? I thought back on the two years she’d been here. My mood had always lifted when she was around, I’d found excuses to come and see her all the time, I’d freaked out every time she got hurt, been inexplicably angry whenever the other boys had been a bit too affectionate with her. Oh my god I’m such a slinthead. I’ve been in love with her all this time and never realised.

“Newt…Neeeeewt…NEWT!” (Y/N) shook me out of my thoughts. She was standing up and leaning over me frowning, I didn’t even realise she’d moved. “Oh good, you’re back with us. What’s up with you today?” I didn’t have an answer, still dazed from my realisation, but she was waiting and without thinking I said the only thing my brain could come up with.

“I love you,” I blurted out and immediately blushed in embarrassment, looking away quickly. I felt a small hand on my cheek turning my head so I was looking at (Y/N) again. She’d crouched down in front of me and had a huge smile on her face.

“Well that’s great Newt, you wanna know why?” I nodded slightly but she didn’t say anything more. Instead she leaned towards me and softly pressed her lips against mine. It was a short, sweet kiss but it sent a jolt of electricity down my spine and sent my head spinning. She pulled away smiling shyly at me and I couldn’t help pulling her back towards me and kissing her again. I could spend my life doing nothing but this and die happy I decided the moment our lips touched again. Alas we both had to stop to breathe and she broke the kiss, staying close and resting her forehead against my own.

“Well finally,” Jeff’s voice shattered the moment and we both scowled at him, “hey you know I’m happy for you guys, but I need to get (Y/N) bandaged up.” I blinked, having forgotten all about her injuries for a minute. I pulled further away and stood up, helping (Y/N) up after me.

“We’ll continue this later,” I winked and grabbed her hand as we started walking back towards the Glade.

“We’d better, I’m not done with you yet,” she leaned up and kissed my cheek, bringing out a small smile as I thought about all the days ahead of us, no longer looking so bleak now that I had her.


End file.
